Gotta Catch 'em All
by Anestancia
Summary: May est de passage dans la région de Kanto pour participer à un concours Pokémon. Elle en profite donc pour rendre visite à Ash qui lui manque énormément. Cependant, ce dernier ne semble plus du tout être le même. Jusqu'où sera-t-il prêt à aller pour capturer tous ces Pokémon? OS.


Raiting: K+

Anime: Pokémon

Character: Ash, May, Max, Delia, Misty

Pokémon: Pikachu

Résumé: May est de passage à Kanto pour participer à un concours Pokémon. Elle en profite donc pour rendre visite à Ash qui lui manque énormément. Cependant, ce dernier ne semble plus du tout être le même. Jusqu'où sera-t-il prêt à aller pour capturer tous ces Pokémon?

Disclaimer: L'univers de Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, et ne m'appartiendra jamais, je ne fais qu'emprunter des personnages qui ne seront jamais miens le temps d'une fiction.

ENJOY!

 **Gotta catch 'em ALL!**

Dans la région de Kanto, une jeune dresseuse de la région de Hoenn se préparait pour l'aventure. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour pouvoir participer au tout nouveau concours de Pokémon dont c'était la première édition en ville, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle ne manque ça pour rien au monde! Tous ses Pokémon s'étaient super bien entrainés pour ce grand évènement, surtout son petit Beautifly dont elle était la plus fière. Elle ramassa ses affaires qu'elle mit dans son sac, puis s'empara de ses Pokéballs.

«Nous allons les épater!» dit-elle à celle renfermant son Pokémon favori.

Alors qu'elle vint pour sortir de la chambre du centre Pokémon, elle faillit rentrer en collision avec son petit frère qui voulait y entrer, certainement pour savoir pourquoi elle mettait tant de temps.

«Je suis prête, aller, on y va Max! En route pour la compétition!»

«Hey, mais ce n'est que cet après-midi!»

«Pour une fois que j'ai la chance d'être en avance!»

May salua l'infirmière Joy tout en courant vers la sortie, son petit frère sur les talons. Elle avait tellement hâte de faire savoir ses talents de coordinatrice, qu'elle ne se souciait pas de savoir si Max la suivait ou non, elle n'avait que la victoire en tête! Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux du concours, elle remarqua bien assez vite qu'il n'y avait pas un Meowth.

«Mais, où sont tout le monde?», demanda-t-elle à Max, comme s'il était au courant de tout.

«Je t'ai dit qu'on était partie trop tôt! Regarde, les inscriptions commencent après l'heure du déjeuner.»

«Ce n'est pas vrai!, s'exclama May en venant jeter un coup d'œil au panneau devant lequel son petit frère s'était arrêté. Et puis zut! Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire?»

Découragée, May se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Elle avait été tellement impatiente de s'inscrire qu'elle en avait oublié d'en demander l'heure d'inscription. Et ils n'allaient quand même pas faire la file des heures.

« Et bien sûr, t'as pas pensé que les inscriptions se faisait au centre Pokémon. Tsé, ce fameux centre que tu viens de quitter en courant. »

« Toi aussi tu là oublié j'te signal! »

« Mais je m'en fiche des concours… Ce que je veux, c'est un combat d'arène! Tu verras, un jour, je surpasserai papa! »

« Mais bien sûr! Comme si ton Ralts* allait les écrasés à lui tout seul… »

Soudain, elle eut une idée.

«Je sais! Si je me souviens bien, Ash vient d'ici, non? On pourrait aller lui rendre visite en attendant! Et même qu'il pourrait venir m'encourager pour le concours! Je suis sure qu'il accepterait!»

«Ouais, tu voudrais bien que ton amoureux te supporte!»

«Effec… Hey! Ce n'est pas mon amoureux, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne! Je ne veux juste pas attendre ici pendant des heures, alors sois tu viens avec moi, soit tu me gardes gentiment la première place dans la fille d'attente!»

«D'accord, d'accord, je viens…»

«Ce n'est pas très loin.»

Effectivement, après seulement quelques minutes de marche, on pouvait déjà apercevoir le laboratoire du professeur Oak sur sa colline. La maison d'Ash n'était plus très loin. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle accéléra le pas.

«Mais ralentie! Ça fait depuis qu'on est levé qu'on court pour rien! On ne pourrait pas souffler un peu?», se plaignait Max.

«Tu ne vas pas abandonner alors qu'on est si prêt!»

«C'est l'amour qui te donne des ailes?»

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'être amoureuse pour pouvoir avoir des amis gars, je te signale! Et puis, ce n'est pas Ash que j'aime, mais Drew… »

« Ahah, May aime Drew, May aime Drew! May ai… »

« Tu vas te taire oui? Ça y est, on y est! Allez viens!»

«Mais attends-moi, May!», soupira l'enfant.

Sans hésiter, la jeune fille courut jusqu'à la maison de la mère d'Ash. Elle espérait que ce dernier y serait! «Faites qu'il ne soit pas parti pour d'autres aventures, faites qu'il soit là!» pria-t-elle. L'adolescent était souvent parti à la découverte de nouvelle région dans le monde à la recherche de nouveaux Pokémon ainsi que de nouveau défi à relever auprès des champions d'arène. Malgré le fait qu'il n'eut jamais gagnée les championnats, il continuait toujours de persévérer dans l'espoir de réalisé un jour son rêve. Il se trouvait donc rarement chez sa mère, alors elle souhaitait sincèrement que, pour une fois qu'elle était de passage à Kanto, il soit chez lui. Elle jeta un regard vers le jardin, remarquant que Mr. Mime s'en occupait. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la maison.

«Depuis quand on entre sans cogner?», demanda son petit frère qui venait de la rattraper.

«Eeeeh…»

Dans sa hâte de revoir son ami, May en avait totalement oublié les bonnes manières, mais cela ne sembla pas offusqué Delia qui venait à sa rencontre alors qu'elle s'obstinait avec Max dans le cadre de porte, celle-ci demeurée grande ouverte, sans avoir manifesté sa présence.

«Bonjour! Tu dois être… May, c'est ça?, interrogea Delia. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as l'air en pleine forme! Quel bon vent t'amène?»

«Bonjour! Je suis venue pour participer à un concours Pokémon de la région! Et comme les inscriptions se font en après midi, je me suis dit que je pourrais passer voir Ash. Il est ici? Oh, et désolée d'être entré comme ça comme si j'étais chez moi!»

«Mon fils se trouve en haut, dans sa chambre. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te revoir. Ça fait un bout qu'il ne sort plus d'ailleurs, et il agit étrangement, avoir de la compagnie lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien…»

Delia avait dit la dernière pensivement, comme si elle parlait à elle même, le menton appuyer dans la paume de sa main droite, appuyant le coude dans sa main gauche.

«Oh, et ne te sent pas coupable pour si peu, les amis d'Ash sont les bienvenus chez moi! Tu peux faire comme si tu étais chez toi!»

May se retourna vers son petit frère, l'air triomphant.

«Je te l'avais dit», lui dit-elle entre ses dents.

Max se retint pour ne pas répliquer lorsqu'il vit passer quelque chose de jaune en haut des escaliers. Le reconnaissant, il entra subitement dans la maison.

«Hey, Pikachu!», s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant en quatrième vitesse vers le deuxième étage, sans se soucier que cela pût importuner ou non Delia, mais bon, ne venait-elle pas de dire que les amis d'Ash pouvaient faire comme chez eux chez elle?

«Max, attends!, soupira May en voulant le poursuivre avant de s'arrêter pour se retourner vers Delia. Je vous remercie de votre accueil!»

«Je vais préparer le déjeuner, je suis sure que vous mourez de faim tous les deux!»

La jeune coordinatrice grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, heureuse de pouvoir enfin revoir son ancien compagnon de voyage et ami. Rendue en haut, elle ralentit le pas. Elle tenta de rappeler où était la chambre d'Ash lorsqu'elle la repéra. Elle mourait d'envie d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de sauter au cou du garçon pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle opta plutôt pour une entrée discrète. Après tout, si son frère était déjà dans la pièce, cela lui donnerait une trop bonne occasion pour se moquer de ses sentiments envers le noir alors qu'elle les réservait pour Drew. Elle voyait plutôt Ash comme un frère, un meilleur ami à qui elle pouvait tout dire sans avoir peur d'être jugée.

Prenant une grande respiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur, May cogna trois petits coups à la porte. Elle attendit un moment, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Pourtant, elle était certaine que c'était sa chambre… Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle ouvrit lentement la porte pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver la pièce totalement plongée dans le noir! On n'y voyait presque rien. Un rideau sombre avait été tiré devant la fenêtre, ne laissant passer aucun rayon du soleil. En fait, la seule luminosité de cette pièce sembla venir de la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Alors que les contours commençaient à se dessiner, elle remarqua qu'il y régnait un désordre épouvantable. C'était comme si un Pidgey aurait fait une attaque _cyclone_ dans la pièce. Tout était à l'envers! La plupart des meubles étaient renversés et leur contenu était éparpillé un peu partout. Même la télévision n'avait pas été épargnée, l'écran ayant été sans doute brisé par sa chute. Elle leva les yeux. Sur les murs, elle pouvait observer la présence de nombreux dessins faits au crayon. En se concentrant pour les déchiffrer, elle s'aperçut même que certains d'entre eux semblaient former des mots, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les identifier. Mais que s'était-il passé dans cette pièce!? Ash y était-il? Une chose était sure: il y régnait une atmosphère à donner froid dans le dos. Elle s'était sans doute trompée de chambre…

Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, elle perçut un mouvement dans le fond de la pièce. Pourtant, il n'avait semblé y avoir personne. Elle repéra l'interrupteur et tenta d'ouvrir la lumière, mais sans succès. Le globe était sans doute été retiré. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas son pokédex sur elle pour généré ne serait-ce qu'un peu de lumière. Prudemment, elle s'avança dans la pénombre, tout en faisant attention de ne pas débucher. C'était un véritable défi de ne rien accrocher dans cette pièce sans dessus dessous! Elle perçut finalement la silhouette se dessiné sur le lit. Adossée au mur, elle semblait avoir les jambes repliées sur elle et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Une casquette empêchait de voir son visage, mais il était facile de deviner que c'était l'adolescent qu'elle était venue voir.

«Ash?», l'interpela-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ni aucune réaction. Il ne semblait même pas avoir pris connaissance de sa présence dans la pièce. May demeura silencieuse, se demandant comment réagir face au silence de son ami qui ne cessait de murmurer des paroles qu'elle dont elle ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens tellement il ne les disait pas fort.

«Ash, est-ce que ça va.»

Il cessa soudain de bouger et de parler, mais ne répondit rien pour autant. May commençait à être mal à l'aise, mais l'idée de laisser Ash, seul, dans cet état, ne lui plaisait pas. Si son ami avait un problème, elle voulait l'aider. Elle était certaine qu'il ferait de même pour elle. Alors qu'aucun des deux protagonistes ne parlait, Ash reprit son manège, inquiétant de plus en plus la coordinatrice qui commençait à se faire des soucis pour sa santé mentale.

Soudain, un cri retentit, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. May sortit de la pièce le plus rapidement possible, et regarda dans le fond du couloir. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, pas un son, seulement le bruit de vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait en provenance de la cuisine alors que Delia préparait le déjeuner. Calmant sa respiration, May s'aventura dans le couloir, se rendant bien vite compte qu'elle n'était pas suivie par son ami. L'avait-il entendu par ailleurs? Lui qui autrefois n'aurait pas hésité à se lancer au secours d'une personne, préférait rester dans les ténèbres de sa chambre? May se secoua la tête. Ce n'était certainement rien de grave. Puis, elle se rappela qu'à leur arriver, son frère s'était lancé à la poursuite de Pikachu. Pouvait-il lui être arrivé quelque chose?

«Max?», l'interpela sa sœur.

Aucune réponse. Elle avança dans le couloir de chambre, sur ses gardes, prête à utiliser ses Pokémons pour combattre, même si les combats n'étaient pas son point fort. Personne ne s'en prendrait à son petit frère! Elle se dirigea donc vers la pièce du fond. Serrant les poings pour se redonner du courage, elle entra dans la pièce. Là aussi, il semblait qu'un Pidgey soit passé, mais c'était tout de même mieux que la chambre d'Ash ne serait que de ces taches rouges sur les murs.

May écarquilla les yeux, puis son regard se posa sur le sol, où elle vit le corps de son frère, inerte. Remarquant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle se précipita vers lui en prononçant son nom, mais ne reçut jamais de réponse. Elle le souleva du sol, remarquant pour la première fois le liquide chaud qui s'échappait du crâne de l'enfant, coulant sur ses mains. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur et laissa retomber le cadavre de son frère sur le sol, reculant sans le quitter du regard, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte une armoire. Comment était-ce arriver? À part son cri, elle n'avait jamais entendu autre chose!

«Pikachu…»

May sursauta et se retourna vivement, levant son regard sur la souris jaune se tenant en haut de l'armoire. Cependant, Pikachu n'avait rien du Pokémon qu'elle avait autre fois connue… Il semblait sauvage, son regard était méchant. Ses joues étaient chargées d'électricité et semblaient prêtes à l'attaquer. La brunette recula de nouveau, sans quitter Pikachu des yeux cette fois, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher dans le cadavre de son frère. Mais elle ne put aller bien loin qu'elle se sentit entrer dans quelqu'un. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, elle sentit une paire de main lui saisir les bras. Sursautant, elle se retourna vivement, se libérant ainsi brusquement de l'emprise de son opposant pour découvrir avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'Ash. Mais comment était-il arrivé là sans faire le moindre bruit? Elle était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir entendu arriver. Son visage était tellement proche du sien, qu'elle pouvait sentir on souffle chaud sur ses lèvres qui touchait presque aux siennes, cependant, la peur empêchait May de bouger. Malgré les évènements, la jeune coordinatrice rougit devant la situation embarrassante, mais elle était beaucoup trop paniquée pour pouvoir s'en rendre compte. Elle était si proche de son ami…

«Gotta catch them all…», avait-il murmuré.

Incapable de supporter son regard froid plus longtemps, May détourna les yeux, remarquant les mêmes mots qu'il avait prononcés écrit en lettre rouge derrière la porte. Se rendant compte que c'était du sang, May bouscula Ash pour pouvoir prendre la fuite, mais ce dernier la retient en lui saisissant le poignet, la ramenant contre lui, lui répétant ces mêmes mots aux creux de l'oreille. May sentit la panique s'emparer d'elle et elle se défi une nouvelle fois de l'emprise du dresseur, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle eut de la difficulté à ouvrir la porte que le garçon avait refermée, surtout que ce dernier la regardait, son Pikachu l'ayant rejoint sur son épaule, mais elle finit par y parvenir. Elle s'empressa alors de descendre les escaliers du plus vite qu'elle put, manquant de tomber et de se rompre le cou. Elle faillit même rentrer en collision avec Delia qui semblait ne pas se douter de rien.

«Le déjeuner n'est pas tout à fait prêt. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous préviendrai.»

May s'empressa de lui dire ce qui s'était passé, mais Délia continua de sourire comme si la jeune fille venait de lui raconter une scène tout droit sortie d'un film et ce, malgré le sang apparent de Max sur ses mains, elle ne semblait pas du tout s'en inquiéter.

«Ash, non, tu te fais des idées. Mon petit Ash adoré ne ferait pas de mal à…»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que May sentit un mouvement derrière elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de se baisser, que l'attaque éclair de Pikachu lui passait par dessus la tête et alla frapper de plein fouet Delia, qui s'effondra sur le sol, paralyser. La brune s'empressa de se rendre jusqu'à elle pour constater qu'elle était seulement inconsciente avant de se retourner pour faire face à la souris électrique. Encore là, elle faillit subir la même attaque, mais l'avait évité de justesse. Elle se leva et courut jusque dans la cuisine et commença à chercher dans les armoires et les tiroirs de quoi pour se défendre. Mais que pouvait-elle faire contre un Pokémon électrique en furie? C'est alors que Pikachu sauta sur le comptoir pour lui lancer une autre décharge électrique qu'elle évita de nouveau en hurlant. Mais pourquoi Ash le laissait-il l'attaquer ainsi? Ayant trouvé une arme pour se défendre, May décida de ne pas l'utiliser contre le Pokémon souris, et prit plutôt la fuite, poursuivit par un Pikachu enragé. Désespérée, elle tenta de sortir de la maison, mais, trop paniquer, elle n'arriva pas à retirer la serrure. Elle décida donc de se cacher dans le placard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était faite. Elle sentait la présence de Pikachu derrière la porte, les joues charger, prête à lui bondir dessus. Elle n'osait plus bouger ni respirer. Des larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. Elle se tenait là, parmi les manteaux, les souliers et les bottes, couteau à la main, attendant que l'inévitable se produise. Elle était cuite. Si elle s'en prenait à Pikachu, elle risquait une décharge, et si elle s'en prenait à Ash, le résultat serait sans doute assez semblable. Certes, elle aurait pu utiliser ses Pokémon pour se défendre, mais à ce moment, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensait.

Soudain, elle attendit des bruits de pas. Elle savait que sa cachette ne lui servait à rien, mais la peur la paralysait. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte close, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Au bout d'interminables secondes qui lui parurent être des heures, la porte s'ouvrit et elle put apercevoir Ash. Il se pencha et la regarda un moment sans rien dire puis son regard se posa sur l'arme, un sourire sadique s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Seule la respiration saccadée de May troublait le silence. Pikachu était toujours sur ses gardes, mais ne semblait pas vouloir passer à l'attaque.

«Ash… t… ta mère… elle…»

Le garçon se contenta de jeter un regard de biais à celle-ci avant de reporter son attention sur la brunette, comme si le fait que sa mère soi paralysé au sol était chose courante. Il tendit finalement la main à la coordinatrice qui ne réagit pas. Ce faisant, il la saisit par lui même et la força à se lever. Il était très calme, compte tenu de ce qui se passait. May, quant à elle, n'osait plus bouger. Elle n'avait même pas osé utiliser son arme contre le garçon lorsqu'il l'avait forcé à se lever. Doucement, il la rapprocha de lui et la serra dans ses bras. Que devait-elle penser? Tout ce qui venait de se passer, et là, ce câlin? Tout simplement? Et elle était censée tout oublier?

Puis, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, ressentant quelque chose de froid dans son ventre. Aussitôt, elle sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du couteau qu'elle avait tenu quelque secondes plutôt dans sa main. Ash avait simplement abaissé sa vigilance pour s'emparer de l'arme et la retourner contre elle. Puis, par la suite, plus rien. May ne sentait plus la lame que le garçon faisait bouger en elle.

«Gotta kill 'em all.», l'entendit-elle chuchotter à son oreille.

Elle ne le ressentit même pas lorsque la lame quitta son corps et que ce dernier retomba lourdement au sol. Un fin filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres alors qu'une quantité plus abondante s'écoulait de son ventre. Elle ne put empêcher le noir de fouiller dans ses affaires pour prendre possession de ses Pokéballs qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Il se détourna d'elle et vint pour monter les escaliers, invitant Pikachu à grimper sur son épaule, pour aller porter ses six trophées dans sa chambre lorsque l'on cogna à la porte. Il se retourna pour fixer la porte lorsque le bruit reprit. Soupirant d'être ainsi dérangé, il déposa les Pokéballs de May sur le divan et alla voir qui osait le déranger. Il alla voir de qui il s'agissait, laissant la chaine, ce qui ne permettrait pas à l'autre d'entrer. Il reconnut alors Misty, resplendissante, comme toujours. Il referma la porte, mais avant de retirer la chaine, il repoussa le corps de May dans la garde-robe, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple poupée, puis, sans se soucier du sang qu'il y avait au sol, il alla finalement retirer la chaine pour permettre à Misty d'entrer, cachant l'arme dans son dos.

*Vous vous souvenez de cet épisode dans le quel Max a promis à un Ralts de revenir le chercher lorsqu'il serait en âge de devenir dresseur


End file.
